


Kisses & Hugs

by juhwall



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Couch Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Minecraft, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juhwall/pseuds/juhwall
Summary: Kevin is a menace in Minecraft and is kicked out of his own server.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon, Lee Sangyeon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Kudos: 37





	Kisses & Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> this is an rp (:

Changmin kept looking from Younghoon’s face to the laptop screen, where he was (pretty awfully) trying to play Minecraft. Younghoon clearly wasn’t much of a video games person, considering the way he didn’t even understand that he could look around while moving, but Changmin really wanted to show him the cool stuff he’d built. Opening his mouth, he was about to give him the next direction on how to get from the world spawn point to where all the builds were, but Changmin’s train of thought was quickly cut short by seeing Kevin’s little Minecraft body barrel through the forest, wearing fully enchanted diamond armor and wielding a diamond sword, only to promptly kill Younghoon in just two hits. Younghoon just mumbled something like, “Oh. What the fuck,” under his breath, but Changmin had a lot more to say about it. 

“Keviiiinnn,” he whined, peeling himself off of Younghoon and looking at the real Kevin across the room. “Stop killing him, he’s never gonna see the stuff we built!” This was already the fourth or fifth time that this had happened, though, and each time Changmin pleaded with him to just let him and Younghoon play the game, Kevin just responded by laughing. He was starting to think that, no matter how nicely he asked him to stop, Kevin was going to keep being mean. Changmin felt bad for asking this, but... there wasn’t any other way to show off all the things he wanted to. “Could you please get off the server for a little bit? Just so we can play together for real?”

Kevin truly didn't know how Changmin resisted the urge to just swing at Younghoon's Minecraft character. It was so funny, the way he could just barely walk around and was basically squinting at his laptop screen at times. He'd been snickering nearly the whole time since Changmin had brought Younghoon into the room to play, and every time he killed him he could only laugh harder. Changmin asking him to stop killing Younghoon didn't do anything to derail that, either; but Changmin asking him to leave did. His jaw dropped and his hand flew to his chest dramatically. "But this is our server! We built this together!" he gasped, looking over at Changmin with as much hurt in his eyes as he could muster. "You're really gonna kick me off just to play with him?! Wow, and I thought we were friends...." Kevin trailed off, the surprise on his face fading into a pout.

“I- I know!” Changmin faltered a little bit, pursing his lips into his own pout and looking down to his own laptop screen. It was mean of him to ask, and he didn’t want to upset Kevin. However, he was so, so proud of the stuff he’d done, and he just wanted two seconds along with Younghoon, and... Why did Kevin have to be so difficult? “But he’s never gonna get to see any of the stuff we built ‘cause you just keep killing him! Please, just for a few minutes?” With a little sigh, he let his head fall onto Younghoon’s shoulder. “A few minutes, and then we can all play together again.”

Kevin could tell Changmin felt bad about upsetting him, and that made him feel a bit bad as well, since he was really just being dramatic about his reaction. Instead of just confessing to that, though, Kevin just sighed sadly, logging off of their server and immediately closing his laptop. He could use this to his advantage elsewhere, surely. "I'll just go find something else to do, I guess," he sighed again, setting the laptop aside on his bed and getting up to leave. "Come get me whenever you decide you love me as much as Younghoon again." With that, Kevin left the room and set out for... well, wherever the closest member who was still home ended up being. The first place he checked was Jacob and Sangyeon's room, which was just empty. He knew Jacob had gone out, but he was hoping that Sangyeon- Kevin came across him sitting alone in the living room before he could even finish his thought. This was perfect, actually. "Daddyyy," Kevin pouted, immediately heading over to the couch to crawl into Sangyeon's lap. "Changmin's being mean to me."

Sangyeon could vaguely hear some sort of bickering in one of the bedrooms, but he rarely thought anything of their little arguing, especially when he recognized Kevin, of all people, as one of the factors in the argument. If someone needed Sangyeon’s help, they would come get him. Focusing back on his phone proved to be pretty useless, because it was only seconds later that Kevin was pushing his way into his lap and whining for him. Being called for like that felt like it did something to his brain; all he wanted to do was dote on him and take care of him, no matter what the situation was. Maybe that was how so many of his housemates swindled him into doing things. Sangyeon set his phone aside, wrapping one arm around Kevin’s waist to support him. “Aww, what happened?”

Kevin inwardly smiled when Sangyeon put his phone aside to hold him instead. Oh yeah, this was gonna be easy. "He kicked me off our Minecraft server just to play with Younghoon," he complained, reaching up to grab at Sangyeon's shirt over his chest and fist his hands there. "We worked so hard on it and spent so much time on it together, and now he's just leaving me for Younghoon. I can never play on there again noooow, and we made it all together.... Daddy, I'm so upsettt." Kevin made sure during all of this that he was squirming around in Sangyeon's lap as much as he possibly could without being extremely obvious quite yet about what he wanted from this exchange.

Sangyeon listened to his complaining with his full attention and sympathy, slowly starting to frown. He had no reason to not believe Kevin (when had Kevin ever lied before?), but Changmin didn’t seem like the type to just kick him out, especially if those consequences were, as Sangyeon understood it, permanent. Still, it wasn’t like he could control either of them, so it was all he could do to listen to Kevin and comfort him. “I’m sorry that he did that; that doesn’t sound fair at all.” It was clear in his voice that he was absolutely buying whatever bullshit Kevin was selling him. “Would hugging some make you feel better?”

Hugging wasn't quite at all what Kevin had in mind, but it was just so Sangyeon of him to suggest that he couldn't help smiling a little bit. Oh, the big heart their leader had... Kevin almost felt guilty for swindling him like this. Almost. "Can I have kisses, too?" he schooled his face back into a little pout, pulling at Sangyeon's shirt a bit. "Please? Changmin was being so meannn, I think I should get kisses and hugs." And a whole lot more than that, hopefully, as long as Sangyeon didn't refuse him once he figured it out... but Kevin couldn't see him doing that.

It felt like the second Kevin asked for a kiss, Sangyeon suddenly realized what he was trying to do. Though it was probably easier to just give in rather than keep playing along with this stupid little act, he decided he might as well just keep following Kevin's lead. He really liked being asked for things and being told exactly what whoever he was with wanted, and though it definitely didn't embarrass Kevin like it might Chanhee, he still liked hearing it. "...Yeah, I can do that." Sangyeon leaned them further back against the couch and he pulled Kevin's face closer by his chin so he could kiss him sweetly.

Leaving the kiss innocent for even a second was honesty very hard right now, when Kevin had his sights so incredibly set on getting fucked into the couch, but he managed... for about maybe thirty seconds. After that, though, he could not be held responsible for the way he parted his lips more in hopes that Sangyeon would take the initiative, whining high in his throat as if the half minute of gentle kissing had gotten him worked up beyond belief. He squirmed a little more purposefully in his lap, taking his hands off Sangyeon's shirt only to move them to his shoulders and dig his nails into them a little.

Sangyeon let him wiggle around and whine, tightening his grip on his waist but making no effort to still him. Something he'd learned very fast about Kevin was that if he wanted anything, he was going to find his way to get it. He didn't give him what he wanted just yet, though, pulling away when his shoulders started being dug into. "Hmm, I thought you wanted a kiss to just feel better," he mumbled, pulling away enough so he wasn't just talking against Kevin's mouth. Honestly, maybe continuing in the direction this was going wasn't the smartest idea in the first place while they were in a very public and visible part of their dorms. "Why don't we go to my room, at least?"

Kevin pouted harder, inwardly rolling his eyes a little. He had momentarily forgotten that Sangyeon wasn't Jacob or Juyeon or anyone who would just have sex with him on the couch no questions asked. No, he was way too considerate of the others for that. "But daddy," he whined, all but rolling his hips down into Sangyeon's lap. "I need you nowww. Please? I'll feel all better once you take care of me." He would feel the same if they went to the bedroom, probably, but Kevin preferred to get as close to public sex as they could inside the dorm.

Sangyeon was quiet in hesitation as he thought it over. Well... Mostly everyone was out right now, or they were busy, so there wasn’t much risk in them getting caught. Even if he denied him of it right now, Kevin would probably keep working him down until he said yes, anyways. “...Fine,” he gave in, because he did really, really want to make Kevin feel better no matter how true or not his hurt feelings were. “I don’t have lube or anything out here, though. If you wanna keep going, you’ll have to go and get some.” Sangyeon’s hands relaxed around Kevin’s waist, just gently resting on his sides now.

Kevin whined again at the idea of getting up to get anything right now, no matter how important it was to what he wanted to be doing. Even though he knew full well where the lube was in the living room, the walk to just the fucking TV console table sounded incredibly far. Knowing they wouldn't get anywhere without it though, so reluctantly pulled himself away and off Sangyeon's lap, trudging over to said table and digging around behind the game stations. "Got some," he turned around with lube in hand, giving Sangyeon a sweet little smile as he eagerly headed back to his seat in his lap.

Sangyeon's eyes narrowed in confusion when Kevin went towards the TV rather than towards any one of their bedrooms, though soon he just rolled his eyes and sighed. Of course there was just a bottle there. There were probably, knowing everyone else that lived here, multiple bottles stashed away in every room, which just stressed him out on behalf of when they filmed things in here, but Kevin was already straddling his lap again and distracting him from worrying. He could get on Kevin for being so careless later. He grabbed the bottle from him and set it somewhere to the side for the time being, leaning up and kissing Kevin again. Now that they were definitely going further than just kissing, Sangyeon let himself be a little more liberal with his touches, running his hands up Kevin's thighs and squeezing firmly.

Kevin let himself get overly excited by Sangyeon's touches, almost raising himself up onto his knees at how eager he was for something as simple as Sangyeon's hands on him. As he let out yet another loud whine, this time into Sangyeon's mouth, he thought about how funny it would be if Changmin and Younghoon heard them. Then Changmin would see what he gets for not letting Kevin have any fun. "Daddy," Kevin grabbed at Sangyeon's shirt again, pulling on it. "I want moooore."

"We're just getting started," he murmured, as if Kevin ever gave a fuck about something like that when it came to how impatient he was. "I'll give you more, you gotta wait for it." Sangyeon got back to kissing him, pushing his tongue into Kevin's mouth once he was given the opportunity to. To appease his impatience some, he pressed a hand between Kevin's legs, rubbing his palm against his clothed cock and letting him move his hips against it all he liked.

Kevin had the words on the tip of his tongue ready to point out that making him wait wasn't a very good way to make him feel better, but Sangyeon's tongue pushed its way into his mouth instead. That would have been good enough alone, but the hand that pushed it's way between his legs was even fucking better. He immediately started pushing back against it, opening his mouth wider for Sangyeon's tongue to lick into him. It was only a moment more before Kevin was getting to the point of actively trying to hump Sangyeon's hand, as if their leader had said that was all he was going to give Kevin to get off on. If Sangyeon wouldn't pick up the pace, Kevin would himself.

Sangyeon kept his hand nice and steady for Kevin to use, fighting to keep himself completely quiet whenever they shifted just the right way that resulted in his own cock getting attention. He wasn't the biggest fan of the idea of Younghoon and Changmin hearing them having sex, and he couldn't even remember if he heard their bedroom door close to begin with... Damn it. This was a little embarrassing. Trying to keep sex private while living in a dorm with ten other people was probably stupid, but he liked it being his business and no one else's. Sangyeon's hand pushed up Kevin's shirt, only for him to grab his waist again and get a good feel of his skin while his kisses made their way to Kevin's neck and jaw.

"Daddy, oh," Kevin tilted his head far to the side to leave more of his neck exposed for Sangyeon to pay attention to. He was already fully hard, grinding himself against the other man's hand still with what other people may consider too much enthusiasm for this early. If Sangyeon didn't start taking their clothes off soon (or at least get Kevin's shirt out of the way, god), he was gonna start taking care of that himself. He started pushing his hips downward more, trying to get some attention on Sangyeon's own cock without letting up on what Kevin himself was getting. A little selfish, yeah, but surely Sangyeon understood.

“Shhh, shhh.” Sangyeon nudged his nose against him, feeling his breath catch in his throat when Kevin adjusted to be giving his cock more friction than before, but otherwise he kept himself pretty quiet. “There’s still people home, we should keep it down...” He doubted he could get Kevin fucking Moon to be quiet no matter what the situation was, but at least he could say he tried. As good as it felt to be grinding like this, though, he broke himself away from it to tug off both of their shirts, immediately getting his hands on Kevin’s chest so he could rub his thumbs over his nipples.

Kevin didn't want to keep it down. Changmin and Younghoon deserved to hear him getting fucked by Sangyeon, and if anyone else who was home heard them, well, then that was just a little gift from Kevin to them. It wasn't like they all had never had sex with each other or anything, but Kevin knew Sangyeon was just so kind and considerate of others no matter what. It didn't matter, though, because Kevin was not being quiet right now unless made to be. Sangyeon getting their shirts off was a fucking blessing, and the attention to his nipples was even more so. God, he wished he could have his nipples pierced. Kevin didn't have the most sensitive nipples in the dorm, but fuck could he not keep quiet when they were given attention.

Sangyeon took his time toying with Kevin’s nipples, mouthing at his throat and collarbones. Taking his time and going slow with Kevin to make him get all impatient and needy was just too fun to resist, setting aside the issue of his own aching cock. Maybe if he was a little meaner, or more like Juyeon, he’d suggest Kevin get his cock in his mouth to be quiet, but he couldn’t make himself say something like that. If Kevin wanted to do that, then he would not try to stop him, but suggesting or ordering that kind of thing just wasn’t his style. Eventually, Sangyeon finally gave in and he encouraged Kevin to raise himself up on his knees so he could at least get his pants down low enough to bring his cock out, spitting in his palm and leisurely stroking him off.

Kevin was just short of begging for Sangyeon to touch his cock for real, head thrown back with near constant open mouthed moans as the other man just kept teasing his nipples and kissing over his skin. If only they could leave marks.... Thoughts of that were nearly completely wiped from his brain, though, when Sangyeon finally got his pants down enough to get a hand around his cock. "Fuck, fuck," Kevin moaned, dropping his head onto Sangyeon's shoulder and whining into his skin even louder than before. "Daddy, aah, your hand feels so good." Sangyeon liked to please, Kevin knew this, and he so didn't mind making sure that Sangyeon knew just how good of a job Kevin thought he was doing.

He didn't have the heart to tell Kevin to be quiet again when he was saying things like that. Sangyeon squeezed the base of his cock with a soft groan in answer to his praise, resting his head against Kevin's and kissing near his ear. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to draw this out for much longer, now that he was remembering the fact that any of the other members could get home, or just leave their rooms, at any point. Sangyeon popped open the cap of the lube and pulled his hand off Kevin's cock in favor of pouring lube over his fingers and directing them to his hole. His dry hand came up and laced it's fingers through the hair at the back of Kevin's head, holding him close and encouraging him to stay nestled away in his neck while he worked one finger into him, and then eventually a second one.

Kevin could tell Sangyeon was trying to keep his noises muffled by holding him like he was, but it was hard to care when he finally had something inside him. He hadn't been fucked all day and it was already afternoon (which was ridiculous), so even just one finger felt fucking heavenly right then, not to meantion two. "Oh, daddy- ah please," he was already drooling on Sangyeon, mouth too busy hanging open to moan and whine and plead for more. He rocked himself back against Sangyeon's fingers minimally, trying and failing to be patient and go at the leader's pace since he was already giving in and letting Kevin have loud couch sex with him.

Spreading his fingers apart, he let Kevin rock and move himself on them. He didn’t mind Kevin pushing for more, because Kevin knew his body better than Sangyeon did, and if he felt that he was ready for more, then he must be ready for more. He tilted Kevin’s head some so he could resume kissing at his neck while he was extra careful with pushing his third finger into him. “You okay?”

Did he sound not okay to Sangyeon? He knew he was just more used to Jacob and Juyeon who knew him too well like this, but he couldn't help whining petulantly at Sangyeon anyway. "More than okay," he assured him almost hurriedly, a little breathless from the third finger being added. "I'm so okay- daddy please your fingers are so good inside me, I want more so bad daddy, please." He was rocking against Sangyeon a little more desperately, thinking about having his cock inside him so soon.

“I was just making sure this is okay,” Sangyeon murmured, moving his fingers a little faster inside of him. Maybe he was just used to Chanhee or Eric’s paces, who both preferred wasting half a bottle of lube on being slowly fingered open before having Sangyeon’s cock in them. He moaned quietly at the feeling of Kevin’s eager rocking resulting in having his cock rubbed against, unable to stop himself from raising his hips up against Kevin. “Do you wanna lay back for me, baby?”

Kevin just moaned louder when Sangyeon picked up the pace even a little, shivering a bit when Sangyeon made even a little noise as well. Yet again he wished that the leader wasn't so considerate of the others in the dorm. Being called baby made him whine, nodding eagerly and gearing himself up to pull off Sangyeon's fingers to lay down on the couch so he could get fucked for real. Anyone else probably would have just let Kevin ride them like they were sitting, he mused as he practically scrambled to get on his back, but Sangyeon wasn't anyone else.

Once Kevin was off of his lap, Sangyeon pulled his pants off completely before settling between his legs, working on undoing his own pants hurriedly. Pulling his cock out and wrapping his hand around it made him close his eyes and hiss at the sudden relief, slowly jerking himself off with his lubed up hand. Sangyeon settled his hand at the base of his cock so he could rub the head of it against Kevin’s hole, holding one of his thighs just tight enough to dig his fingers into his skin a little. Kevin looked so good like this, on his back and needing him so, so bad... He leaned over him so he could kiss him on the mouth while he pushed into him, pressing Kevin’s thigh back some against the couch.

Kevin whined and squirmed waiting for Sangyeon to readjust himself as well and get his pants off, growing more and more impatient to have him inside him. "Daddy-" he started to whine watching Sangyeon stroke himself, wanting more attention back on him, but he was cut off by the head of Sangyeon's cock pressing against his hole and his hand squeezing at his thigh, making Kevin go right back to loud moaning. He was only quieted by Sangyeon's kiss, moaning way too loud into his mouth as he pushed into Kevin. If he could talk right now, he'd be absolutely just babbling to Sangyeon about how good he felt already.

Sangyeon had to pull away from their kissing when he was fully buried in Kevin, shuddering with a pleasured groan. Kevin was so tight around him, and he was so hot, it was hard to not mindlessly grind into him; rather, he just waited a few long, long seconds to make sure he was ready and wasn’t in any pain. “Fuck, you take it so well,” he praised, already reaching for Kevin’s cock to stroke him off in time with the lazy pace of his hips.

Kevin reached up and grabbed at Sangyeon's shoulders when he got a hand around his cock, careful not to scratch or dig his nails in too hard. Fucking stupid idol rules, honestly. "Daddy, oh fuck," Kevin made sure to moan loud enough that was sure Changmin and Younghoon could hear it from their room, absolutely needing them to know right now he was getting dicked down. "More, more please, want it faster." Sangyeon liked slow, but Kevin could only take so fucking much when it was his first fuck of the day this late in the day.

Sangyeon didn’t even bother to try to quiet Kevin down now, way too focused on liking how good he was making him feel. He couldn’t even deny him of what he was begging for, either, just wordlessly fucking him faster. His head pressed into Kevin’s neck, and on the inside, he commended himself for doing a pretty damn good job at keeping himself quiet, at the very least. Any noises he let out were muffled against Kevin’s skin, squeezing at his thigh a little tighter to keep himself together.

Kevin wished so badly that Sangyeon could bite him, hard; he wanted bitten so incredibly badly right now, with Sangyeon's pace picking up like this. "Daddy- Sangyeon," he cried, hands still scrabbling over Sangyeon's shoulders in attempts to not scratch him. This wasn't going to take incredibly long if Sangyeon just kept giving Kevin what he asked for, but Kevin was definitely not complaining about that either way. He could already feel the heat building inside him.

The way Kevin called for him was maybe actually unbearably hot; it made him shudder and fuck him harder, contenting his want to leave any sort of mark on him with just kissing and mouthing at the side of his throat. “Oh, baby, so good... You’re so good,” Sangyeon whispered, lightly biting at the lobe of his ear and giving it a small tug. He usually was pretty proud about being able to last a while (it wasn’t like living with eight needy bottoms gave him any choice in that regard), but he didn’t think that would be the case right now. It made his face get all hot in embarrassment and quickly press away again in an attempt to stop focusing on it.

Kevin clenched around Sangyeon at the praise, voice cracking on a whine. His muscles felt weak, all the energy in his body focused on his want to cum. As everything started to feel like too much, Kevin figured he should probably give Sangyeon a warning. "Fuck, fuck I'm gonna cum," he managed to get out around moans, sliding his hands up to tangle in Sangyeon's hair and tug on it a teeny tiny bit. "Daddy, please, wanna cum so bad." It wasn't necessarily asking for permission, because Sangyeon wasn't a meaner top and Kevin was going to cum no matter what, but it wasn't not asking for permission.

Sangyeon's pace stuttered when Kevin got even tighter around him, letting out a heavy breath before cursing in pleasure. He nestled further against his neck and shoulder, groaning out in response, "Cum for me." At least he wasn't alone in cumming in two seconds. The little tingles of pain in his scalp really wasn't helping the cause, either. Having Kevin cum around his cock made him make a noise louder than he would've liked to, sliding his hand under the small of his back so he could press him up against his front. He wanted to say some form of praise or something else, but he was too close to cumming to be able to think about anything but that. He fucked Kevin until he came inside of him, though he didn't push into him too far to at least make the process of getting cleaned up a little easier.

It was literally impossible for Kevin not to get way loud while he was cumming, especially with Sangyeon pressing him so close and breaking his own silence. It was so fucking hot, hearing the leader moan in his ear as he came around him. Kevin let out little breathless noises of pleasure still as Sangyeon kept fucking him until he came too, a bit disappointed he didn't push into him further to cum but not disappointed enough to bitch about it when Sangyeon had been nothing but good to him with this. "Fuck," Kevin let out a long breath, smiling up at the ceiling thinking about Changmin and Younghoon getting to hear all of that. They deserved it.

Sangyeon, all sensitive from just having came, wanted to push all the way into Kevin and keep grinding against him, but he didn’t want to make a bigger mess. So instead, he made himself pull out of him and sit back on his knees, catching his breath for a second before reaching to grab his shirt. There was no towel around, so using his shirt to clean Kevin up would have to be good enough. He lowered Kevin’s hips to the couch with his shirt under him to catch any cum that would leak out of him, sighing heavily and running a hand through his hair. “You should probably go take a shower. Do you want me to help you to the bathroom?”

Kevin let Sangyeon take care of him a little bit, trying not to giggle at him making sure cum didn't get on the couch. He personally thought getting cum on the couch would be kind of funny, especially if someone like Chanhee found it later. "I can make it myself," Kevin smiled up at Sangyeon happily, knowing that their leader would absolutely not let him make the pitstop in his bedroom that he absolutely needed to. He needed to make Changmin and Younghoon face him right after this.

“Okay.” Sangyeon, after remembering his dick was still completely out, was fast to fix his own pants and tuck himself back in. He grabbed Kevin’s clothes from the ground and was halfway tempted to offer to help him into them, before he remembered that, again, Kevin wasn’t like Chanhee or Eric. Kevin was a lot more sturdy than they were and he could definitely stand on his own after getting fucked. So he just handed Kevin’s clothes over to him and he stood up, making sure to take that stupid bottle of hidden lube with him into his room when he went in there to grab a new shirt.

Kevin got himself into his clothes pretty easily; Sangyeon didn't fuck him nearly hard enough for him to really ache afterwards. He balled up Sangyeon's dirtied shirt after he was dressed and left it on the couch to be dealt with after his shower... or before then if someone else found it first. A huge grin split his face as he rounded the corner into his room, pleased to see the door was still open and Changmin and Younghoon still in there. "How's Minecraft?" he raised an eyebrow as he asked even though he didn't look directly at either of them yet, choosing instead to focus on digging through his clothes for different pants for after his shower.

As soon as Kevin made his appearance in the doorway, Changmin immediately shrieked and turned his head to press his face into Younghoon’s shoulder. It was just so embarrassing, having to look at Kevin after hearing him have sex... Even if he was no stranger to having sex with Sangyeon or Kevin, it still just felt like he shouldn’t have been listening to it. 

“Was more distracted with trying to ignore you being loud as hell in the living room,” Younghoon answered, looking up from the laptop screen briefly. 

Changmin found it in himself to whine then in displeasure, “Why‘d you have to do that, just because we weren’t playing together anymore?!”

"It's not my fault!" Kevin whirled around from looking for pants, one of his hands flying up to his chest dramatically. "Sangyeon just couldn't resist me! And I was so upset, Changmin, that you would kick me off like that... Sangyeon was just helping me feel better." They didn't need Kevin to tell them the whole truth (and he was sure at the very least that Younghoon knew it without hearing it). "You seemed to have left the door open, so obviously you didn't hate it so much."

Changmin’s hands moved from covering his ears to pressing against his hot cheeks in an attempt to cool them down some. “You left the door open!” His tone never escalated past an exasperated whine despite the fact that he was starting to get louder. “I was too embarrassed to get up and close the doooorrrr! And you weren’t upset, you were just trying to annoy us!”

"I was upset!" Kevin was quick to defend himself, pouting hard. He turned around and grabbed the first comfortable pair of pants he saw before crossing his arms over his chest and facing the other two again. "I wanted to play Minecraft, too! That's our server... I was sad that you'd kick me off." He was definitely playing his feelings up to be over dramatic, and he was sure they could tell, but he wasn't just gonna drop it.

“You shouldn’t have been mean to Younghoon, and I wouldn’t have asked you to leave.” Changmin didn’t really like fake arguing like this. He could tell Kevin was just playing it up to make a scene, and he wasn’t actually upset at him, but he still didn’t like arguing just because Kevin felt like being mean. “You aren’t even kicked off forever! Just be nice when we play and you can always play with us.”

Kevin could tell Changmin didn't like this and he didn't wanna push him further. He loved Changmin just as much as he loved all of the members, and making him genuinely upset wasn't something he wanted to do. "It's alright, Changmin," he let his pout fall for a little smile. "I'm heading to shower; I still have Sangyeon's cum in me. I'll be back soon; have fun!" He waved over his shoulder as he headed back out the door and to the bathroom.


End file.
